Try
by kukylovey
Summary: So they're older now, but things haven't really changed since they were fourteen. Ian decides that he wants to stop playing games. What will happen? AMIAN


**Try**

"What are you doing?"

Ian Kabra groaned and turned to look at the little monster from hell (Doesn't matter that now he is 20 years old) - Dan Cahill.

That little monster had a sour look on its face, its green eyes angry. "Why are you staring at her again?"

Ian rolled his eyes, and took a sip from his scotch. "Staring at who, exactly?"

"At my sister!" Dan burst.

Ian rolled his eyes again, and turned to look at the girl in question. She was standing there, in that dress, clutching a glass of god-knows-what and chatting with some idiot from another branch.

"You did that again." Dan accused.

"You're the one who brought her up, so I looked." Ian sipped what remained from his scotch and ordered another one. He was sitting at the bar, alone, well - After a few girls tried their luck but it didn't work.

When they first decided to leave the inn for one night and go have fun for a change, he didn't expect her to come with them. A part of him wanted her to come, but the other part of him really _didn't_. That guy she was now talking too? That's _why_.

"That glass is going to break in your hands if you're going to grip it harder." Dan pointed and seated himself beside him, ordering vodka for himself.

Ian exhaled loudly and removed his hand from the glass. "Daniel, what do you want?"

"I told you." Dan received his drink and started drinking it. "You're staring at my sister."

"Even if I did - And I didn't - So?"

"So, stop it. He is just a friend, anyway. They met in the inn, apparently he is a book loving nerd like her, a Janus."

"I don't care who she hangs with." Ian lied smoothly through his teeth. He casted another look at her - Now she was laughing, and he could see how this brown haired guy's eyes lit up when he made her laugh.

It was Natalie and Sinead, who eventually had convinced her to come. They were laughing and pulling her from her book, saying she could use some fun. He hadn't missed how Sinead mentioned this guy - Whatever his name was - and that he would definitely be there, So she just _must_ come. He remembered Amy blushing red, her cooper long hair swaying with the movements.

In Ian's opinion, she looked just fine - More than fine - In what she had been wearing.

But _no_.

No, when the girls came out to join them, she was wearing that wine colored short dress, the hugged her curved in all the right places and reveled her smooth fair skin. Her long hair reached her waist, and she was blushing to a shade almost as dark as her dress.

He couldn't help himself from staring.

She smiled and talked to everyone, and when her gaze accidently met his intense one - She looked away, blushing even harder if that was possible.

It wasn't the first time it happened. They just carefully avoided each other, all the time, and though he knew the reason they were doing it - It still felt wrong each time.

Dan sighed next to him. "Like you really don't. You know, I get why _she_ is avoiding _you_ , but I don't get why _you're_ avoiding _her_."

"I don't avoid anybody, and besides - That's none of your business." Ian hissed and took another gulp.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kabra. Oh look - She is leaving with him."

" _What_?" Ian's murderous look shot up to where they were standing, but they weren't going anywhere, no, in fact, they were _dancing_. His yellowish angry eyes turned to look at Dan's mischief ones. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No," Dan swallowed his Vodka with a smug look on his face. "I knew it - Well, everyone does, but still - You're into her. Just admit it for god's sake."

Ian swallowed the rest of his refilled drink in one gulp.

Amy didn't want him. Even though he knew she felt something charged in the air when they were together in the same room, even though he just knew she felt that spark whenever their eyes met, even though he sometimes found himself craving touching her - Not even in a sensual way - Just touch her cheek, cares her arm - He still knew she didn't want him.

They weren't meant to be. She was too good, and he was several kinds of wrong. Twisted, broken, angry.

But right now, he was to drunk and he found himself actually responding to her little brother's chatter.

He emptied his drink and put it forcefully on the bar's table. "And what difference would it do, Daniel? What can come out of it?" He turned to look at him.

"I don't know," The idiot shrugged and turned to his drink. "Don't you care that she is now dancing with the moron?"

Ian glanced at her once again. She and the moron at question were dancing and laughing - Laughing like if he was a freaking walking comedy show.

But here's the thing - She was smiling. And blushing. She looked like after all she really had a good time.

"She deserves to be happy." He answered Dan simply.

Dan turned to look at him in amazement. "Wow, you don't just like her - You're totally in love with her. It's the first time I see you trying to do the right thing."

Ian sighed and ordered another refill. Maybe Dan was right. He was probably right - He never felt this way before for _anybody_. And it lasted way to long for his liking - Ever since he met her. He couldn't have get it right with any girlfriend he had. He always messed up, and it always came back to _her_. Girls came and left - But _she_ was the one who was stuck in his mind, refusing to leave.

In the few conversions they had over the years, every time they spoke he felt something he never thought he could feel - Home. She felt safe, and ecstatic, and she managed to make him feel at ease a little tiny more with himself.

"You know what," Said Dan suddenly. "You should go talk to her."

Ian looked at him from the corner or his eyes. " _What_?"

Dan sighed dramatically. "I know it's very important to you - So I'm giving you permission."

"I don't need you damn permission."

Dan rolled his eyes and then stared hard at Ian's ones. "Once and for all - Go talk to her, just... fix it, whatever's going on between you two. It's always feel so weird having you guys together at the same room - Everyone feels that but doesn't say a words because they don't want to _push_ you - But now I see that if I shouldn't - You'd just never make that step! So, for the sake of that family... Just go and talk to her. Or you'd just keep dancing around the bush."

"It's _beating_ around the bush."

"Like I said - _Whatever_. Go!"

Ian got up for some reason and did as he said. Normally, he probably wouldn't, but after he had downed a fine battle of scotch - He wasn't thinking straight. And besides - It was time. Enough is enough. Dan was right - They were acting like kids with each other instead of taking responsibly. He couldn't do that anymore - She must decide. But he did know one thing - Even while drunk - If she'd reject him, he'd leave. He'd help then with the mission, and then he'll leave and never come back, because being around her was too damn hard.

So he approached her and her stupid "Friend", Who he had caught earlier devouring her with his eyes a few time, while they were dancing to the loud music.

"Amy." He said loudly and they put turned to look at him, but he was looking only at her. "We need to talk."

Amy looked at him in surprise and blushed.

"Hmm... We're in the middle of something." Said the guy with uncertainty, and Ian looked at him murderously. He looked frightened, that little boy, trying to stand up to him. He surely knew who he was.

"So stop that something." He barked at him, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Stop," Amy took a deep breath and looked at him, hesitated. "Fine, I'll go with you, but don't make a scene."

"Good." Ian nodded, and she apologized to the guy - Owen was his name, apparently - before she led him out of the club and to the chilly air outside.

She turned to look at him once they were outside, and blushed immediately against her will. His dark hair was messy, and now she couldn't escape - She just had to see how fitting the black suit was to him. He was so tall, and muscled, and his yellowish eyes were wild, soft and hurt at the same time.

She opened her mouth to say something - Anything - But nothing came out. Instead, his eyes turned a little softer and he reached his hand to put a piece of cooper hair behind her ear. "Do you want to go back?"

She shivered under his touch, yearning to stay close to it just a second more, but he dropped his hand. She bit her lip and nodded.

They walked silently, passing on the pavements, surrounded by the road from one side, and green beautiful big plants on the other side. It felt so peaceful, like if they were nowhere, everything was so green around them. But peaceful was the last thing on their minds. Amy's heart raged in her chest - She was both scared and excited about whatever he wanted to tell her.

They kept walking in silence back to the inn, until Ian decided to break it. "What are we doing, Amy?"

She took a deep breath, her heart beating fast. "I... What do you mean?"

He looked at her. "You know what I mean. You and I haven't spoken properly in ages. You... We avoid each other. Do you want me gone?"

"God, no!" She exclaimed, and suddenly he took her hand in his and squeezed gently. The touch sent shivers down her arm. "Then what do you want?"

She looked down, blushing, and her hair fell again at her face. "I don't know. I'm not a psychological genius like you are - I don't know how you feel, what you want, I... I thought you..." She blushed even harder. "Hmm... fix me if I'm wrong, but I thought you aren't interested." She bit her lip again and rose her green beautiful eyes to intent ones.

He stared at her intently, and they stopped walking. "What if I am interested?" He eventually said, taking a step closer to her.

She took a little step back but didn't break their stare. "You... are?"

"You know how I feel." He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "And I know you have feelings for me. I can't do this anymore, Amy."

She nodded and looked down. "Yea, I get it. I can't do it anymore either."

"Then what do you want?" He asked, waiting.

"Can we just..." Amy averted her eyes. "Go home?"

Ian exhaled. He didn't know what he was thinking. "Sure, Love."

"Don't call me Love." She groaned and he smiled in mischief.

"By the way, you look beautiful." He mentioned, surveying her from toe to head, and she blushed. "Thank you... You don't look half bad either."

He smirked. "Aren't I always?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, and he felt his insides melt.

When they reached the inn, Ian decided he wouldn't let the chance escape. "Amy," He took her hand again gently as they reached their floor. "I want to talk."

She nodded. "Can we go to your room? Reagan and Madison didn't come with us so they might be in mine."

When they got inside his room, and he closed the door behind them, Amy felt somehow trapped. She took a deep breath. That was the guy who somehow managed to make her stomach swirl in excitement each time she saw him, who she felt like running from and running to at the same time.

Sometimes, Love could be such a complex thing.

"Amy," He turned to her. "Talk to me."

She took a deep breath and decided to leap in. "I..." Her green eyes searched his, and he felt his heart in his throat. "I tried not to... care. about you. I really tried, because.. It seems weird, after everything that happened, you mother..."

Ian exhaled and closed his eyes. Somehow, everything always went back to that damned woman.

"But I do." She said quietly, blushing hard. "I do care for you."

Ian nodded, his face twisted in pain. "So... It's over, huh? I don't have a chance?"

Amy felt trapped again, but she knew they had to make that conversion. "I don't know," She answered truthfully. "I tried not to care about you, but I do. I want you to be anywhere I am, and I want to hear your witty remarks, and... You've changed so much, Ian. But I'm scared. It's not just everything you've done, it's how different we both are."

"What do I have to do to prove to you that you don't have any reason to be scared?" He asked, his stare intensified.

"Ian-"

He took the single step that separated them and kissed her. Her smell drove him crazy, the taste of her soft pink lips drove him crazy, everything about her just drove him crazy.

At first he was slow, hesitated, waiting for her reaction, but she reacted faster than he thought she would. Her hand hesitantly went around his neck, tugging gently at his hair - And he snapped.

He hauled her to himself until they were pressed against each other from head to toe, and he could feel every soft curve she had, every bare inch of her soft skin, and she moaned in pleasure.

She circled his neck with her other arm, bringing him closer to herself, and got on her tiptoes, trying to amend for the height difference between them. His body was so solid and warm and muscled, Amy hadn't felt like that since... Well, since forever. No one else could make her feel that way.

His hands grasped her waist firmly, and his mouth moved against her in the sweetest way. For one moment, she felt like it was just them in the world.

"Amy," He mumbled, and then pulled away a little. They were both breathing hard, her arms still around his neck and his still around her waist, both staring at each other, but soon his gaze still went down to her lips. He couldn't get enough. He leaned in once more, capturing her lips again in a soft, gentle kiss. That's how he wanted to kiss her - Though he didn't regret their make out session earlier. Kissing her like that was the thing that was stuck in his mind for far too long.

Her lips received his, opening slightly, and she felt that kiss all the way to her toes. No one had ever kissed her like that. Only that little kiss made her fume with desire, wanting so much more than she was ready for - Than both of them were ready for. From the groan that escaped his lips, and when he pulled away, from the look of pure lust and frustration in his yellowish eyes, she knew he felt the same way.

They were so close now, breathing hard together, and for some reason she didn't feel embarrassed at all. It felt natural, like home.

"I'm scared too," He said, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not like you, I hate books, I hate Literature and History, and I can be very _very_ cruel." He put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Isabel killed your parents, and then the Clue Hunt... I can never express how sorry I am for what I've done. You have no idea - You can never know - the things I tried to pull off to make sure you and Dan could escape us. It was real, back then, you know it. You can never know how I tried not to hurt you. I had to kill you, back then. It's no excuse for what I've done - But at least you'd know. I tried." He pulled away a little more to look in her watery eyes. "You light up a room so easily, and I paint it black. I know I don't deserve you, but I love you, Been in love with you this past damned few years. So you need to decided."

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm scared, but I... I want to try." She felt her heart beat so hard at those words. "There's this thing between us, you make me..." She blushed and bit her lip. "You make me feel safe. And every time you say something mean about a book I like, I want to punch you in the face, but I also want to discuss it with you for _hours_."

"Then give me a chance." His eyes were intense again. Amy felt suddenly very shy. He just looked so good, smelled so good. How come he, who could make any girl he wanted fall for him, wanted _her_?

"Amy," He took her both hands and brought her back to reality. "Give me a chance. I won't screw up, not this time. I learned my lesson, I had to break free from their grasp, and I did. Let me prove to you that even though it's scary, even though we're different, even though I was who I was - I can be by your side."

She looked in his eyes for a moment before answering. "No one thinks you're the bad guy, you know," She said gently and afforded herself to touch his face gently. "No one. You're always helping whenever you can, it's so clear you try to amend for what you've done... Everyone's _admire_ you now.

Ian knew it was true. And still. "I just want one person to admire me."

Amy blushed even harder. She bit her lip again. "Ok."

A smile crawled to his lips. "Fine?"

Amy nodded. "I want to try, I want to give us a chance." She looked in his eyes hesitantly. "I thought you didn't care."

He pulled her to his arms. "I do," He said, sniffing her hair. Even after the smoke at the club, he could still smell her shampoo. "I thought you wanted me to stay away. I was trying to respect your feelings, but I couldn't so this anymore."

"You're right, it's ridiculous." She hugged him back and said to his shoulder.

"You see? We agree on one thing." He pulled away to smirk at her.

Amy laughed gently, and his heart flattered. "That's a good start, then."

* * *

 **Hi guys :)**

 **I never thought I would write an Amian fic except for my first story, 'It's all about the chances', but here I am.**

 **Lately, I've seen a bunch of new stories in the site, and it kind of made me want to write something too.**

 **So... Here it is.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Love you as always,**

 **Kuky**

 **P.S - keep writing!**


End file.
